Perseus
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Si le revelara su secreto a esa estrella, quizá desearía poder sentir sus manos para poder volverlas a tocar. También pediría ver florecer un cerezo, lleno de amor, como si se renovara de los años que ha visto pasar. —Año tras año tuve propósitos, y uno de ellos siempre fue el mismo (...), Esta vez no será así, no esperaré a que pase otro para decirte esto [•Sasusaku•]


**Título:** Perseus

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer: **_*Renovado*_ No, Naruto no me pertenece, ¿pero qué importa? SASUSAKU IS CANON, PLS. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es lo único que me pertenece, mío de mi persona :v

**Pairing:** Sasusaku.

**Advertencias:** Sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Tumblr.

**Notas:** Ahora si beibis, se acabó el año, y en conmemoración a ello decidí dar mi ultimo esfuerzo -en medio del caos de fechas decembrinas- para traerles este one-shot. Me inspiré en una canción en especial, "Perseus" (valga la redundancia) de Yamazura. No se, me suena tan genial y navideña, y rockera a la vez hahaha siento que es perfecta y llena de feels. Ademas añadí un poco de mitología griega (Perseo y Andromeda, amor, ya saben)

**Aclaraciones: **

La primera frase me pertenece.

La última frase (estrofa) se puede decir que igual. Es una adaptación de lo que dice una parte de la letra original (japonesa), al español, solo que yo la adapté (seeh, hago fandubs, por si no lo sabían) así que se puede decir que es mía de mi persona hahaha, por si la quieren usar en otro lado, ponerla en su pared, tatuarsela, que se yo (?)

Solo quiero aclarar que me rompo el coco innovando frases/cosas cursis para ustedes :v y seria muy lindo que dieran créditos lalalala~

Nos leemos allá abajito(:

**_[ Para Pao "Nagisa Valliere"_****_]_**

**_|| ¡JAPI BERDEEEEI TU YU! Aquí toda media dormida, con la pestaña a punto de caerse, tu me entiendes. No podía faltar a este día tan especial. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANA DE MI CORAZAO! Te he dicho tanto pero siento que no te he dicho nada, espero que te guste tu regalo. Te quiero, lo sabes de sobra, eres una de las personas que me alegro demasiado de haber conocido gracias al fandom de Naruto. ¡Que cumplas muchos mas, Pao! || _**

* * *

_._

_._

_**P**erseus_

_._

_._

_"__Si la tormenta nos lo permite, en medio de espectáculos nocturnos, nos volveremos a encontrar"_

_—Rooss_

_._

Como una llamativa lluvia de asteroides, meteoros de colores, pequeñas partículas que se convierten en magníficos fuegos artificiales; debajo de ellos se encuentra ella. Sentada, con las piernas extendidas sobre el oscuro y rociado pasto en medio de la noche. A su vez, mientras el cielo está siendo teñido por colores diversos, mientras que todos ansían recibir ese año nuevo, ella se encuentra sola en compañía de un pedazo de historia que le ha parecido entretenida.

.

Sus _getas*****_ han quedado a un costado de ella. Sus pies desnudos acarician la hierba. Y el largo de su _kimono*****_ ahora esta arremangado solo un poco.

.

—Así que Perseo ¿uh? —emite ella, riendo un poco.

.

_Perseo es aquel héroe que derrotó a uno de los grandes males del mundo. Aquel héroe que, tras reconocer sus errores y haber pagado por ellos, alcanzó la madurez. Aquel héroe que, luego de eso, emprendió un viaje bastante extenso. Que ganó muchas batallas, que lloró muchas pérdidas, que se llenó de regalías, que retornó a casa en busca de su doncella más bella._

_._

Sakura ríe un poco, apartando la vista del libro que sostiene entre las piernas.

.

—Doncella… —menciona, mofándose.

.

Ese Perseo le recuerda ridículamente a alguien a quien extraña. A quien hoy no está con ella para recibir ese año que comienza. Y resulta que Andrómeda, la doncella que Perseo regresa a buscar para casarse con ella, no es Sakura.

.

Ni Sasuke es Perseo.

.

Ríe con poco entusiasmo. Pero ha sido esa absurda idea, de imaginarse siendo ella la doncella, y él, el héroe, la que la hace sonreír un poco. Meses han pasado desde la última vez que lo vio tras la partida hacia su viaje de redención. Las cartas, que ocasionalmente le llegaban a ella y a Naruto, donde narraba los lugares que veía, dejaron de emitirse y con ello la ansiedad de Sakura crecía, cada día, un poco más.

.

_Perseo también es una estrella, una de las más brillantes._

_._

Sakura intenta encontrarla en el cielo. Como si lo buscara a él y al recuerdo de su desordenado cabello. Es muy fácil ser un shinobi a comparación de lo que Sakura desea ser en estos momentos. La doncella del cuento, esperando al héroe de cabello negro. Está vestida para la ocasión, maquillada ligeramente, peinada dulcemente. Ella es la flor que resplandece –en medio de la noche- debido a los colores en el cielo. La flor opaca que no irradia luz propia. Pero que aun así es bella, la más hermosa.

.

Si ella le revelara su más entrañable secreto a esa estrella, quizá desearía poder sentir sus manos para poder volverlas a tocar. También pediría ver florecer un cerezo, lleno de amor, como si se renovara de los años que ha visto pasar.

.

Vuelve a reír, esta vez con un destello en sus ojos, producto de la humedad en ellos. Los fuegos artificiales han terminado y ahora todo permanece en calma, en silencio y oscuro. Él, en sus últimas palabras hacia ella, le había prometido volverse a ver, Sakura ríe porque se burla de no haber percibido, quizá, esa mentira en su falsa verdad. Pero no lo puede culpar ya que, en ese entonces, le otorgó una alegría repentina.

.

Si ella le revelara su más entrañable secreto a esa estrella, pediría resolver el misterio de ese cielo albino y gris. Pediría volver a encontrarse en ese lugar, y que se convirtiera en algo inmortal. Pediría resolver el enigma de la sorpresa que justo ahora va a recibir.

.

—Sakura

.

Lo ha percibido desde hace como tres kilómetros atrás, pero se convenció de que su percepción de chackra quizá le estaba jugando una ilusión. Y mientras llora, aun sin mirarlo, ya de pie con la mirada en alto, su corazón renace inmediatamente, lejos de todas esas dudas angustiantes; y cuando finalmente se arma de valor para mirarlo, él ya ha tomado una de sus manos. Ahora aquel cielo –que hace unos minutos era un espectáculo nocturno- se encuentra monocromático pero incluso de ese modo, la flor que dormía siendo opaca ahora florece como los pétalos del cerezo que dormían entre miles de cosas.

.

—E-Estas aquí…—_"Se lo pedí a una estrella, que nuestras manos volvieran a unirse…"_ —Sakura las suelta, apartándose un poco. Sasuke no hace por hostigarla así que se mantiene inmóvil, con el temple que lo caracteriza, pero hay algo más en sus ojos. Miedo al rechazo, y ella lo percibe bastante bien— _"Mi corazón espera su calidez, esa que ha estado encerrada por tanto tiempo con llaves" —_piensa antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara—, e-espera, ¿crees que es así de fácil? ¿Volver y hacerte el interesante?

.

—Te dije que te buscaría cuando regresara ¿no?

.

—B-Bueno, prácticamente yo no dije que te esperaría

.

Esa escena podría ser graciosa, Sakura desearía que así fuera pero no lo es. Lo recóndito de esa pradera los acoge y los vuelve silenciosos. La brisa los vuelve frágiles, y en cualquier momento uno de los dos cederá. La música que se alcanza a escuchar del festival a lo lejos no les importa, y aunque Sakura espera a que él sea el primero en hablar, ahora es incapaz de ocultar su debilidad frente a él.

.

—Ni creas que un_ "gracias" _ahora te alcanzará como disculpa —Sasuke entrecierra los ojos un poco, para luego suspirar. La lee a través de su perceptible lenguaje corporal, a través de esas mejillas teñidas de bermellón, de lo acuosos de sus ojos, del temblor de su cuerpo.

.

—Año tras año tuve propósitos, y uno de ellos siempre fue el mismo —Sakura se esfuerza por mirarlo con dureza, a pesar de que sus ojos arden y quieren humedecerse completamente, nublándole la vista. A la altura en que se encuentran los hechos, ella no se encuentra mirándolo ya, pues parece que se concentra en lo blanco que se ven sus pies descalzos sobre la hierba. Sus _getas_ siguen apartadas, su _kimono_ a medio arreglar. Se sonroja de la vergüenza, ¿con que cara la estará viendo?

.

—¿A si? —ríe nerviosa, sin verlo—, ¿y que fue de él? ¿Lo cumpliste? —silencio.

.

—No, no tuve la oportunidad —menciona él, con la voz un tanto afectada, casi adolorida.

.

—¿No tuviste la oportunidad, o no tuviste el valor? —Sakura puede percibirse a sí misma, en ese momento, como una persona irónica, arrogante, y llena de sátira, pero no le importa, o quizá sí, pero se encuentra muy herida aún, muy frágil y debilitada, y todo es culpa de él.

.

—Quizá fueron ambas —para cuando ella reacciona, es demasiado tarde. Sasuke se ha acercado, nuevamente, más de lo que debería, y a pesar de que ella retrocede finalmente es sometida—. No fui capaz de ver los sentimientos que tenías por mí en aquel entonces.

.

—T-Tu…lo sabes ¿no es así? —el asiente, con el agarre fuertemente sobre su cintura, y Sakura aún se pregunta de dónde saca fuerza para seguir de pie y no colapsar debido a los nervios que él le proporciona—, que no podemos regresar a esos días —el de ojos obsidiana vuelve a asentir en afirmación

.

_"…__y entonces me di cuenta de que los sentimientos de los que él habla, aún estaban dentro de mi pecho. Y que yo era incapaz de ver mi debilidad"_

_._

—¿Y…?

.

—¿Uh? —emite él, sin comprender.

.

—Ese propósito que tenías cada año, ¿Por qué no lo cumpliste? —Sasuke baja la mirada. Están tan cerca el uno del otro, están tocándose sin discreción pero a ninguno de los dos les incomoda permanecer así aún en medio de esa conversación.

.

—Por miedo —la pelirrosa permanece sin tocarlo, solo sintiendo el agarre que él tiene alrededor de su cintura—, porque no sabía que vendría luego de eso —ella entrecierra los ojos, mirándolo con consuelo—. Cada año intentaba obtener algo de valor para hacer _"eso", _pero al final me arrepentía, y así sucedía al año siguiente, y al año siguiente luego de ese —y es entonces cuando las cuentas no cuadran para la Haruno. ¿Estaría oxidada? ¿Estaría entendiendo mal las cosas? ¿Por qué Sasuke habla como si ese _"propósito"_ fuese de varios años atrás? ¿No es algo que surgió durante su viaje de redención?

.

No pregunta, pero si lo observa y Sasuke sobreentiende a través de esos grandes y curiosos ojos. Su mirada se suaviza, cual enamorado se embelesa viendo la ternura del amor de su vida, y quizá así es.

.

—¿T-tu propósito para este año será el mismo? —porque los 365 días aún no se han acabado, porque aquella primera tanda de fuegos artificiales solo había sido un incentivo para animar a la gente del festival, porque aún queda alrededor de un minuto para que ese año se acabe.

_(10...)_

.

—No —la medic-nin engrandece los ojos para luego modularlos a un ceño fruncido.

.

_(9...)_

_._

—¿Otra vez tienes miedo? ¿Otra vez no vas a tener ese valor que tanto quieres tener cada año? —de pronto el rostro de Sasuke se ha ensombrecido debido a la inclinación de su flequillo, y a pesar de que ella está tan cerca de él, no percibe nada—. No te quedes callado, Sasuke-kun; dime, ¿otra vez vas a esperar otro año a…?

_._

_"Y vi su mirada, y para cuando me di cuenta pude ver mi reflejo a través de ellos. Todo fue nuevo, y por un momento sentí miedo. Miedo porque, la suavidad de su labios sobre los míos superó el transcurrir del tiempo, junto a mis dudas que desaparecieron. La noche de hizo lenta de forma inesperada con una frenética sensación de que nos faltaba tiempo y sobraba vida"_

_._

Y sus labios rozaron los de ella lentamente como una brisa haciéndole cosquillas. Un beso sin ninguna clase de malicia, con pura inocencia e inexperiencia. Sakura liberó sus manos, pasando a corresponder al beso y al abrazo inesperados. Los brazos de Sasuke abarcaron la cintura de la pelirrosa, aprensándola a su cuerpo.

_(8...)_

.

_"El silencio y la tensión se prolongaron durante un par de minutos luego de que nos separamos. Y nuevamente rozó mis labios, mi piel se erizó, y fue consciente de las corrientes nerviosas que paralizaron mi cuerpo y corazón. Y nos prestamos al deseo una vez más, besándonos otra vez"_

_._

—Sakura —y en el momento en que dijo su nombre, ella perdió. O quizá fue desde mucho antes. Cuando ella no pidió nada, y él le dio todo—. Perdí

.

_(7...)_

_._

—¿Eh?

.

—Mi propósito siempre fuiste tú —la Haruno pestañea, inconsciente—. Alcanzarte, poder tomar tu mano, ser el hombre que mereces, poder besarte los labios. Cada año era lo mismo, y al final siempre huía de ese momento —Sakura se azora, respingando, ocupando todo el aire que le proporcionan sus pulmones—. Pero esta vez no será así, no esperaré a que pase otro año sin poder decirte todo esto

.

_(6...)_

_._

Atadas a esas palabras vinieron lágrimas. Un apretón de manos, de esos que te empujan hacia arriba como si te llevaran a la nube de una persona enamorada. Ese segundo, que está a punto de llegar a su fin, da paso al siguiente. Sabiendo que las manos de él la abrazan es que ella puede estirar las suyas y acariciar su cara.

.

_(5...)_

_._

—_"Ya lo entendí…"_

.

_(4...)_

_._

Un año, dos meses, veinte días más. Nada de eso bastará, porque Sasuke ya no contará los años que tengan que pasar, solo vivirá. Porque por primera vez tomó la iniciativa de que ella vaya delante de él. Porque su mayor plenitud la encuentra en ella, en sus mil "_te quiero"_, en su mirada, en la voz que pronuncia ahora su nombre en medio de los escalofríos de una boca que llora por él de felicidad. Un corazón que se estremece.

.

_(3...)_

_._

Porque ese Perseo, que viajó sin rumbo, al final retornó a casa. Y resulta que Andrómeda, la doncella que Perseo ha regresado a buscar, si es Sakura.

.

_(2...)_

_._

_"__Si le revelo mi secreto a una estrella fugaz_

_Si mi deseo se convierte en algo inmortal_

_Yo desearía ver tus manos y poderlas tocar_

_Ver florecer aquel cerezo de amor_

_Como si hoy se renovara de los años que ha visto pasar"_

_._

_(1...)_

_._

_._

_._

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

_**I**nformación que no importa (?) :v _

-Getas: es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés.

-Kimono: Prenda de vestir típica de Japón y en Occidente se utiliza como una bata para estar en casa.

_**N**otas: _

Soy re cursi, lo seeeee~

¡Pao, espero que te haya gustado! sino pos me mato ;_; , lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti. ¡Te quiero! , siempre podrás contar conmigo en lo que necesites. Besoooooos.

_**A** los que me leen: _

¡Muchas gracias por este increíble año en fanfiction! Ha sido el mejor de todos. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo incondicional, su paciencia, sus palabras de aliento, su buena vibra, sus consejos, todo. Gracias por acompañarme en mi locura, en mis retrasos, en mis mariconeadas.

Que este año que viene sea mejor que este que termina para todos nosotros.

Espero que la hayan pasado increíble con su familia y con sus amigos. Muchas bendiciones les desea esta tonta autora hahahaha

¡Los quiero, beeeeibis!

...Y QUE VIVA EL SASUSAKUUUUUUUUUU! Primer año siendo canon, hell yeah.

¡Ahora, si , arranquemos el año con buena vibra y nuevos proyectos en mi tonta cabezota!

l

l

l

v

**_No me manoseen ;_;_**


End file.
